Is it me you're looking for
by Livingamongthesupernatural
Summary: Bellarke are soul mates. And when you meet your soul mate you see colors for the first time. So Clrke sees Bellamy for the first time in the Dropship and it's hard to tell that there are colors. But then the doors to Earth open and bam colors everywhere. She glanced at Wells just before the doors opened though so she thinks she belongs with him.


Black and white. That was all that people saw. When you were born, there were no colorful lights, no pretty paintings. You saw your parents in black and white. It was frustrating. The only release of this grayscale of colors were the the moment you laid eyes on your soulmate. Clarke saw the way that her parents looked at each other. She was happy, but still jealous by the colors, no matter how limited they were on the ark, they could see them.

After being locked up, Clarke doubted that she would ever be privy to the beauty of color. She once asked her former best friend about colors. "Do you think that color is a lot different than black and white?" She mused as she watched her parents speak as the game played in the background.

Wells Jaha looked at her. Her blue eyes bursting with curiosity against her blonde hair. The first thing he saw in color. "No idea." He lied as he glanced back over to the pre recorded game. Clarke laid against the couch, wishing to see the green strands of the grass on the screen. Wells glanced at her, wishing she would see what he did.

Bellamy remembered the first time that he saw colors. Running around as still a guard in training, he would have to patrol some of the halls. The day before he would take Octavia to the masquerade party, he did a favor to Shumway to make sure that he could be there. As he stood in the hall near the recreation room. He saw it. As she turned the hall, smiling at something her friend had said, not even glancing his way, everything changed. The silver of the ark behind the girl. The girl with blonde hair, the deep blue eyes. Her smile alone could've lit up the room. He knew who she was, everyone did. Clarke Griffin. Before he knew it, she was gone.

Shit. The princess was his soulmate.

xxxxx

Everything was in such a rush, Clarke was in the dropship next to her former best friend. The drop ship was so dark, but it was bigger than the cells she had spent nearly a year in. Clarke closed her eyes tightly as they broke through atmosphere. Her heart raced. Part of her was still upset about what Wells did to her family, but another part of her was sad that if she died, she and Wells wouldn't be friends. Finally, they made it to the ground with a crash, not without a few casualties, but they still made it.

"Wait, the air could be toxic." Clarke ran to the front of the drop ship.

There stood Bellamy Blake. He turned to face her. Clarke felt something change. She couldn't place it. It was like suddenly, there was a foggy part of her brain that lifted, like she could think clearer, He was taken off guard for a moment. He remembered her. How could you forget the face of your soul mate? He finally caught his bearings. "If the air is toxic we're dead anyways," He retorted as he turned towards the door.

"Bellamy?" A girl called his name. Octavia Blake walked up to the front of the crowd. Bellamy smiled. His

He looked her up and down, just like a proud older brother. "Look, how big you've gotten." He enveloped her in his arms, tightly. A year had passed and it had felt like a lifetime.

"Who's that?" A voice called out.

"That's the girl who was living under the floor." A girl replied.

Octavia jerked away from Bellamy to launch herself at the girl who said that, but he pulled her back. "Why don't you get them to remember you for something else?" He suggested.

"Like what?" She snapped, angrily.

"Like being the first person on the ground in 100 years." Bellamy smiled at her. Octavia felt her self grin as they walked over to the door. Clarke glanced at Wells, but didn't stop them this time as Bellamy pressed the button to release the doors. There was a whoosh of air as the door fell down. Everyone stood there for a second, shocked at the difference of environment that they were now in.

Octavia tentatively walked down the metal. Her feet shaky. There was so much oxygen, gravity. It was so different than living on a cold scrap of metal. This was Earth, everything was alive. She dropped onto the soft ground. She smiled The wind hit her face as her eyes brightened. "We're back bitches!" She cheered, throwing her arms in the air. The rest of them ran out into the grassy green trees.

While most of them saw black and white, there were a few who saw the beautiful vivid color. This person now included Clarke. She smiled, nervously as she too dropped to the soft ground. Her feet were used to this new point of gravity. She couldn't help but stare. The air was clean. The sky was crystal clear and blue. So blue. She had only ever heard about Earth in the books that she red. SHe could smell the forest, hear birds chirping, singing a song. However, one thought plagued her mind. How did this happen? Who did she last see before this beautiful burst of colors. She froze as she remembers. Wells.

xxxxx

Clarke couldn't seem to figure out how in the world this could be? From everything that she had read up on and learned from her parents, when you lay eyes on your soul mate you see colors. She had known Wells since they were children and she didn't see colors then, but who else could it have been? It made sense.

xxxxx

Bellamy watched as the princess started setting up whatever supplies they could use for wounds and medicine in the drop ship. It was weird to be near her again. "Whatcha doin, big brother?" Octavia jumped down next to him smiling. She looked over at Clarke in the ship. "You like the princess?"

"She's my soul mate," He said reluctantly. Octavia's eyes widened.

"That's the girl! See! It's fate, I told you, you should have gone after her and you didn't! Does she know? She has to right? I mean all the covers. Bell, this is huge!" His sister squealed.

"Yeah, we'll see. I don't think she knows. The princess is someone who would've confronted me if she knew." Bellamy replied, but he kept his eyes on her. He had to admit that she was beautiful. There was a part of him that wanted to be with her, but he couldn't do that to her, especially if she didn't know.

"I think she knows. She's a girl. She'd want to know if you were her soul mate too. I bet you she knows. I'll take your place building the next latrine if I'm right." She grinned.

Bellamy laughed. "You're on, little sis."

"Guys! A little help?" Clarke called over to them, slightly annoyed at them not helping. She didn't see the look exchanged between the siblings as they went their separate ways.

xxxxx

Wells was dead. He had been dead for a few days, but it hurt still. Charlotte had killed him and she died too, after Murphy hunted her. She hadn't been able to properly dwell on it since Raven arrived and Finn got hurt and nearly died. Things seemed to different now. She felt the guilt of not understanding that he didn't rat out her father and hating him for it. He was her best friend and it was too late to make amends. One thing that hadn't changed was the light, the color. The color that she saw in the world was still as glorious as before, even though Wells was gone. He wasn't her soul mate.

"Are you okay, princess?" Bellamy asked, cautiously. He knew that she was still dealing with losing Wells and Charlotte, but she was strong. He knew that. The whole camp knew that, which is why even though they argued, they made a good team, good leaders.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She glanced up at him. "Careful there, Bellamy. You almost look concerned."

He chuckled glancing down at her as she packed a bag. They needed to see if the shelter that Jaha told them around had anything of use in it. "Good thing you know better than that." Clarke stood up straight. "Are you up for this?"

"Bellamy, I'm fine. I appreciate it, I just...I need to do this." She was unintentionally snappy, but he understood. She began walking to the wall when she was stopped.

Bellamy grabbed her hand, stopping her. She slowly turned around, ignoring the tingling feeling she felt from the tips of her fingers. "You're not alone, Clarke. I know you think you have to do this all yourself, but that's why I'm here. That's why we're doing this together." There was something in her words that made her felt safe, it made her feel like she wasn't as alone as she thought she was.

He smiled and she felt a flutter in her stomach. "Let's get going, princess." She swore she felt the sun shine a bit brighter and the sky become a bit bluer. She finally realized. How could she be such an idiot?

Shit, Bellamy was her soul mate.


End file.
